


Underwordly Illustrations, Doodles, Serious (yeah...) Fanart and more

by Lilituism



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Art, Even more weird fanart of yours truly, Fanart, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M, what even are tags, why not i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilituism/pseuds/Lilituism
Summary: So you know how I have a whole entire drawing compendium on here for the Fullmetal Alchemist fandom? Figured, you know what, why not do another one.Hades and especially Than & Zag have overtaken so much brain space and I was itching to sketch a bit of fanart, so I might as well share. Enjoy.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	1. Bestest Boy

**Author's Note:**

> As with my other art-related works, all drawings not specifically done as gift art illustration for my favorite stories are up for grabs - so to speak. What I mean by that is, if you see something and feel inspired to write about it or include the scene depicted in your writing I will love you forever. Just please, if you do actually write a story inspired by my stuff, send me a link so I can properly worship you like the rockstar you are.


	2. Quiet Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite boys sharing a rare peaceful moment together.


	3. Where do you think you're going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Christmas just around the corner I don't get to do much fanart drawings, but I managed to squeeze some in on the weekends.


	4. Crossover Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How could I not? I mean, come on! Zagreus from the game Hades - sexy, witty, black haired god with major daddy issues. Marvel's Loki - sexy, witty, black haired god with all the daddy issues. They should definitely meet! After all, Olympus does actually exist in the Marvel Universe (not the MCU yet, but still). So it stands to reason that Hades exists, too. Right? Right!  
> I figure the easier way to meet up would be Loki going to Hades and not the other way around.  
> Possible scenarios could be:  
> \- world-walking accident (took a wrong turning somewhere and whoops, stuck in the underworld)  
> \- alternate resolution of the fall from the Bifrost (also known as the classic approach)  
> \- assassination attempt gone wrong (poison maybe? very unpredictable method that. Could also lead to a very angsty Sleeping Beauty scenario on Asgard) <\- I think that's my fav, but that's just my opinion
> 
> Anyway. If anyone ever wrote a crossover like this or similar to this, I would just LOVE to read it!
> 
> On a side note, this pic is cross-posted in my MCU/Thor art collection here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731657/chapters/70446675


End file.
